fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiji Toyo
Seiji Toyo '''is mage and accomplished pilot of '''Celestial Dawn '''and the guild's main mechanic on their airship. Though young, Seiji is one of the few mages in the guild who's been around since the guild's 4th guild master and as such is considered a veteran alongside mages like Nora Tamsin and Cruz. Appearance Seiji is what most women would call ruggedly handsome due his usual disheveled look thanks to his long hours working. His jet black hair is cut short and somewhat uneven in parts due to Seiji using '''Telekinesis to occasionally cut his own hair while working on other jobs. Several light but noticeable scars caused by sparks from mechanical failure can be seen on his face adding to his overall features, while several more scars adorn his upper body. Personality Seiji is best described as the cool big brother of the guild in contrast to Kain being the annoying older brother. Seiji is one of few people any of the younger guild members could come to and ask about anything, more than willing to give his advice on whatever the topic is. Despite his open door policy with people, Seiji has a one track mind that keeps him isolated in his room majority of the time working on repairing whatever needs fixing. Once he preoccupies himself with building or fixing something however, Seiji completely tunes out any and everything in his surrounding that doesn't involve his current project. History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Mechanical Prowess: 'Having been around his own mechanically gifted mother, Seiji learned all his skills from her and it shows in how well maintained the guild's airship is, a job that Seiji typically undertakes by himself though he occasionally enlists the help of Gunz and Evan for small tasks. '''Exceptional Piloting: ' '''Moderate Strength: '''Seiji keeps himself in pretty good and as such has a decent level of strength to fall back on when not using Telekinesis. Not on the same level of some of his guild mates, Seiji's strength is still significant enough that he can hold his own in combat. Coupled with his '''Telekinesis, Seiji's strength reaches near superhuman and begins to rival that of his more physically powerful guild mates. Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Enhanced Speed: Telekinesis '(テレキネシス ''Terekineshisu): 'Seiji is one of few people who specializes exclusively in telekinesis using it to a level that most mages don't reach. He's been seen effecting the surrounding environment in a manner similar to crude Earth Magic, levitating himself and others giving the impression of using Wind Magic, and even halting people in mid-air. Seiji has reached a level where he's capable of achieving what could be called beginners Tactile Telekinesis, cloaking himself in a layer of telekinetic energy allowing him to achieve great feats of strength and endurance. Outside of battle, Seiji is mostly seen using his telekinesis to bring equipment within his reach and even assemble and disassemble certain parts whilst working on an entirely different project, demonstrating amazing control and precision work. The strength of his telekinesis is such that he's been seen effortlessly lifting one of the '''Nightshade's '''engines and then disassembling it into smaller parts, keeping those parts suspended in mid-air. By extending a telekinetic field outside of his body, Seiji is capable of sensing when something enters that field allowing him to either redirect or completely halt whatever it is whether it be an attacks or a person. Seiji's field is rather limited, being 10-13 feet away from him, giving him very little time to react should something moving at incredible speeds enter his field. Trivia * Seiji's appearance is based off of Lasse Aeon from the series ''Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Celestial Dawn